


HijiGin

by kadiaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, HijiGin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadiaeden/pseuds/kadiaeden
Summary: More of these two because I can’t resist lol





	HijiGin

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/47568597171/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
